


On Death's Door

by catpanflowers



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: A curse passed from generation to generation finally ends with Haruno Sakura. Will she be able to make it into a blessing or will she wither under the pressure of eternal godhood.





	On Death's Door

**Author's Note:**

> A short prologue for a Sakura-centric fan-fiction. I am currently redrafting my first chapter. I do not own any Naruto characters.

On Death's Door  
Prologue

It's been known that shinobi often denounce the gods that many civilians worship. This stems from the simple difference in lifestyles. Ninja bred and trained to kill, steal, and seduce have loose morals compared to civilians. They have no need for gods when they have the power to do the same. They can bring wealth and protection and misfortune and death all without batting an eye. There is only one that they may believe has a say in their short lives. The Shinigami. A god of death. The consumer of souls. Said to be shrouded in a thick miasma poisonous to any living creature that breathed it. It's touch corroded like acid. No physical description but for bright golden eyes that paralyzed the heart causing instant death. Long ago, far before the ninja nations came into being a man desperate for life was kissed by death who yearned to end it's eternity. That man inherited death's godhood.


End file.
